


Honorary Nephew

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [33]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Auntie Peggy Carter, Autistic Peter Parker even tho its not mentioned, Drabble, F/M, Gen, It's my personal HC, Nervous Peter Parker, Protective Peggy Carter, Steve is just in love, Tony Stark Feels, peter parker pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peter's been called many things in his life, those number of terms had only increased once he'd dawned the mask, not to mention started college.The last he expects to do is be called honorary nephew by someone whose supposed to be dead.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Peter Parker, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Honorary Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Peggy's relationship with Tony and proxy Peter is just so heartwarming. 
> 
> This is set after Tony finds out his Auntie is young and alive.

When Mr. Stark had called Peter at the crack of dawn, having no respect or idealization of the time and the fact that Peter was now officially in his freshmen year of college, and thus had stayed up  _ far  _ too late doing a paper, Peter considered ignoring the phone call and rolling over to catch a few more minutes of desperate sleep. Mr. Stark had other plans.

_ “Peter! C’mon, there you are!”  _ Even over the phone, Peter knew that Tony was smiling and hear the excited energy in his voice. “Don’t groan at me, look, I know it’s a bit early but you gotta come over, okay? Come over for lunch. You don’t got class tonight.”

He was right, he didn’t have class after lunch and until tomorrow bright and early but Peter was hoping to use that time to finish his paper and get started on this useless PowerPoint for biology. Though, a break wouldn’t be a bad idea. Ned was telling him he was overworking himself already.

“Alright,” he yawned, scrubbing at his face, now figuring he wouldn’t get some sleep after all. “Alright. I’ll be over for lunch. Might be around one, Mr. Hynes doesn’t let us out until late when we do a lab.”

It was closer to two when Peter finally got to the familiar Tower. He’d text Mr. Stark on and off about how the lab was running over, then there was discussion, and then trying to get off campus was a nightmare with the new security in place. Tony had texted back once to tell him that it was okay, there was no immediate rush, but he hadn’t heard from him after that.

He hoped Tony wasn’t mad at him.

The elevator doors opened and Peter was met with the empty sigh of the communal living room. Well, empty until he rounded the corner and found a slightly familiar face wearing one of Captain Rogers t-shirts and a pair of jeans making tea. He could hear her muttering about the slim selection and ‘teaching these guys how to make a proper cuppa’ before a kettle was put down.

“Oh,” Peter breathed, looking down at the bright red kettle. “That burner doesn’t heat up as fast as the others. The one beside it does.”

The woman turned to face Peter and he was suddenly awestruck, his breath leaving his lungs. He knew her. Well, he knew of her.

He’d seen her photos in Tony’s lab, often coming across as screen saviors when he left his tablet alone for far too long. The photos of a younger Tony and woman with gray hair were in the man’s bedroom too. And in his office. He’d even seen her, a much younger photo of her in Captain Rogers’ room. Even Mr. Barton had one of an older her and a younger him. This was Peggy Carter - Director of Shield. Former Director? 

“Close your mouth,” Peggy said in a polite, but strict manner that makes the young adult snap his mouth shut. “It’s not polite to openly gape. Who are you?”

The way her head tilts to the side, her eyes scan him makes Peter want to squirm. She’s watching him, studying him. He knew how he must look with black bags under his eyes, his mousy hair a complete mess from the wind, the baggy clothes he’d just thrown on this morning with no care. Unknownst to him, there was a smudge of something black along the tip of his nose. 

This was a woman that Peter had idolized, even before he’d known Mr. Stark. He’d done many projects and papers and personal research on her. He’d followed her life story until it abruptly ended until she was supposed to be dead. She was dying, she could remember Mr. Stark getting upset.

He’d often talk about his auntie and it took Peter less than a week to make the connection between ‘auntie’ and the pictures. He knew they were close and he’d admired her. When the news of her third stroke had reached Tony, through Steve or Hill, Tony had locked himself away in the lab for hours on end. He’d only let Peter in when the kid refused to go home. He talked at Peter about Auntie Pegs and how much she meant to him and it hurt how he couldn’t help her and sometimes she didn’t even remember him and that drove a spike through his chest.

It doesn’t explain how she got  _ here  _ and to look so...young.

She was still staring at him and it made the brunette’s cheeks flush with color. She was waiting for an answer. “Uh, P-Peter Parker, ma’am.” His tongue darted out to lick his lips. “I’m here to see Mr. Stark, he-he called earlier. Uh, your...kettle is about to go off.”

Sure enough, a beat later, the kettle was screaming and the poised woman was pouring two cups of steaming, hot water. Peter watched her for the longest minute, trying to wrack his brain with something to say.

What the hell could he say?  _ I admire you. Mr. Stark loves you to death and your sickness hurt him and he didn’t want you to think he didn’t love you but he does. You’re amazing. You’ve done so much for the world and not many people know it but I do and I’m thankful.  _

Each one sounded dumber than the next.

“Pegs?”

That was Captain Rogers, sure enough, he was coming into the kitchen with a towel around his neck. His face lit up at the sight of Peter. 

“Hey, Pete. Tony will be down in a minute.” He bent down to kiss Peggy’s cheek, Peter noting the light flush over her cheekbones. “I’m going to take a shower, then we can head out.”

“Where are you going?” The question is blurted out before Peter could stop it. He just wants to melt into this spot. “I-I mean...I don’t...we…”

Peggy laughs, it cuts through the tension and even the young adult can see how relaxed Steve gets. “It’s perfectly okay, love. You know, Stevie, he reminds me a little bit of a younger you.” She elbows his chest gently and stirs in a bit of sugar and cream into her tea.

Steve rolls his eyes but his ears turn a shade of red. “No, Peter’s more put together than I ever was.” He kissed her once more before leaving, leaving the pair alone. 

Why hasn’t the ground just opened up and swallowed him whole?

“As for where we’re going…” She’s turned back to him and gestured for Peter to sit down at the little bar, sitting across from him with her hands around the mug of tea, the other put in front of Peter. “Steve’s insistent on taking me out, something about lost time.”

There’s that knowing smile again and Peter feels like he’s starting to know it well. 

“I-I know you,” He blurts out again and groans, covering his face. Maybe he just should on the mask and run away. Go hide. Never come back into the tower again. “I-I mean…” He sighs out of his nose and drops his hands, might as well just finish digging this hole. “You’re Tony’s godmother. He-he calls you auntie. You were Director of Shield. You -”

“Technically, still am. I never fully gave over that power.”

“Yes, ma’am. Still  _ are.  _ You did so much amazing work! From-from rescuing Sargeant Barnes and the Howlies - giving their families a secured home. From-from durin’ the war and the programs you illegally set up to help refugees find home and jobs and security to-to  _ everything.”  _

“Sounds like you have an admirer, Auntie,” a voice teases, a hand clamping on Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, Pete. Glad you could make it.”

Peter turns back to look at Tony and he’s a little stunned. He hasn’t seen him in a few weeks, but they’ve talked. Tony looks so much...healthier. There’s no bags under his eyes - or not so much. He’s got a glow to him, and even not so skinny. There’s a light to his eyes, and it looks like he’s groomed recently. 

“Mr. Stark, I-I’m sorry about being late, I-”

“Pete, it’s okay.” He squeezed his shoulder and dropped his hand, rounding the table to kiss Peggy’s cheek. “I wanted to invite you over to meet her. We’re going out for lunch, I think you should join us.” His eyes look over Peter and click his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “I think you should join us for several meals. Have you been avoiding the cafeteria again?”

“Huh?” Peter looks down at the outfit and feels Peggy’s eyes are on him too. He wants to sink again. “I-I mean I’ve forgotten to eat a few times, but I’ve always gotten a late meal or early breakfast. I’ve been too into my work and Ned works nights so, so sometimes I gotta help him when he gets home and…”

Peggy’s smiling softly at him. It’s a comforting smile, motherly. “It’s okay,” she says, laying her hand on his. “No need to make a fuss about it. Why don’t we make this a daily thing, hm? So we can be sure that you get at least two meals into you a day and you get a break.”

Before Peter knew it, he was agreeing to...this ridiculous schedule. He’d meet Peggy for lunch at a diner close to campus and then Tony or Steve or another Avenger for dinner. Lunch alone with Peggy? His mind was haywire and he couldn’t focus on that fact.

It wasn’t until they were alone, with Tony saying he was going to go get Steve, that he realized Peggy was speaking to him still. “So, Tony tells me that you’re an Avenger?”

“Honorary,” he laughs. “But y-yes, ma’am.”

“You’re just a kid.” He frowns at that, but Peggy shakes her head. He can imagine she’s seen far too much of ‘just kids’ doing adult jobs. “You promise me you’ll be safe, alright? I can’t exactly control you or what you do but I know you’re important to this team and especially to Anthony, so by proxy you’re important to me.”

His mouth opens and closes again, trying to think of something to say. She was worried about him? Peggy Carter? Director Carter? Was worried about him? 

“Good,” she muses, when all he does is nod. “I’d hate to tear this world apart because my  _ honorary  _ nephew was hurt.”

The funny thing was, Peter believed her, he realized as they all left the Tower. That Peggy Carter would tear the world apart if he’d wound up hurt under anyone’s watch.


End file.
